MP5K
The Heckler & Koch MP5K is an SMG featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The MP5K is the 'kurz' (German for 'short') version of the MP5, featuring a shorter barrel and no stock. As a result it has a higher rate of fire, and is favored by bodyguards because it is easy to conceal and fires the light 9mm Parabellum round making it easy to shoot at close range. The original version of the weapon, the Heckler and Koch MP5, was featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was voted favorite weapon of that game by users in 2009. This version is best at short range as it has fairly high recoil but it can be used at medium range in the hands of an experienced user; however long range firing is possible but requires very steady and quick bursts and typically an immobile or distracted target. In-game Campaign It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia in "Takedown", during "Exodus" by fellow Ranger teammates, by various enemies such as the Ultranationalists and Shadow Company in conjunction with a Riot Shield, and is extensively used with silencers by Task Force 141.In the campaign the MP5K does not have a foregrip although in multiplayer it does.The version shown is externally modified with Picatinny rails to mount attachments more easily. The barrel length on the MP5K is closer to a later version, the MP5K-PDW, which has a slightly longer barrel in order to improve accuracy back to full-size MP5 levels. However, that variant also came with a folding stock. Multiplayer The high damage and firing rate make the MP5K one of the best fully automatic weapons for close range. However, at long range the MP5K is too inaccurate to be used effectively. For this reason, the MP5K is not the most practical primary weapon due to the typically large sizes of maps in Modern Warfare 2 and the average range of engagement with enemies. However, if the user can remain in the tighter portions of the map, the MP5K can devastate even groups of enemies. It is effective for quick kills against one, two, or even three enemies at a time. In terms of attachments, Rapid Fire makes the gun much harder to use at mid-long range, but increases its effectiveness at close range. Although using SMGs with the Akimbo attachment is not very popular, the MP5K would be one of the better choices for this, as it has the highest damage per second of any SMG at close range. Scavenger is encouraged due to the high rate of fire and recoil of this weapons, as without it ammunition will run out fairly quickly. The MP5K is often overlooked in favor of the P90 due to its larger magazine, lower recoil, and equivalent rate of fire. Because of this, the P90 is better than the MP5K in all situations except for close quarters combat. Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags Gallery File:MP5k_MW2.jpg|The MP5K Image:mp5iron_4.png|Iron sight File:Hkmp5k.jpg|The MP5k in real life Trivia * In reality, the Russian police wouldn't use MP5Ks, as they are NATO weapons built in Germany. A more realistic choice would have been the PP2000, which is used by some Russian soldiers in other campaign missions. * In single player, the MP5K does not have a fore-grip, however in multiplayer, there is a foregrip. * In multiplayer, a silenced MP5k is titled "MP5k Silenced", however, in Campaign, it is called the MP5KSD. * Most MP5K models feature a PDW style folding stock, though this option is not available in game. * In the multiplayer icon of the weapon, it is the older SEF version, however, in the game it is the newer fire selection version. * The MP5K is seen a lot less in Modern Warfare 2 than in its predecessor. * Many players were disappointed with this new gun replacing the old, and very popular MP5 from Modern Warfare, as they are similar in damage, yet MP5k has more recoil. However, the MP5K has a slightly higher rate of fire which could contribute to the recoil. *A strap linked together with blue tape can be seen on the back of the MP5K. This is most noticeable while using the Akimbo attachment. *Interestingly, the MP5k fires the 9mm Parabellum, which is weaker round than the .45 ACP, which is what the Vector fires, yet it does 15 more damage than the Vector. *It seems to be the preferred weapon of U.S Navy SEALs as they use it most of the time with silencers. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Stub